Every Rose Has It's Thorns
by DippandMabes618
Summary: Every rose has it's thorns. Just like everybody has their secrets. Their horrifyingly dark secrets...
1. Dipper and Mabel

**Hi! I don't know why but I am REALLY determined to write the saddest fanfic of all time! I feel kind of bad about it because I'm like, "Wow, haven't I put Dipper and Mabel in enough physical and emotional pain?" But then I write more stories putting them in physical and emotional pain... So I honestly don't know what's wrong with me**. **What if Alex read my stories? I wouldn't know if I should be ashamed or proud...? **

**Anyway I feel like I read a story like this somewhere before, but I can't remember who wrote it or what it was called. So, if you wrote a story similar to this one send me a PM and I'll give you credit for the plot. This story revolves around things that happen to people all across the world everyday! Basically it'll bring awareness to these things because they are serious, and people** **might kill themselves over them! If you** **are one of these people just know that no matter what anyone has ever said to you I know that YOU ARE PRETTY ENOUGH! YOU ARE SKINNY ENOUGH! YOU ARE SMART ENOUGH! YOU ARE CAPABLE OF DOING THINGS WITH YOUR LIFE! Don't ever let someone tell you otherwise! If you ever need someone to talk to don't hesitate to PM me! Unfortunately I know how you feel. I** **know** **what it's like to be hurt.**

**Dipper**

Let's start out with Dipper. His problem is pretty obvious. Well, it's not a problem it's more of a setback. He has anxiety. Social anxiety to be exact. Ever since kindergarten kids have made fun of his birthmark, and because of this he is known as "Dipper" and is a joke to everyone. Because of the looks and points he gets in the hallway's and in class he is scared to make friends no matter where he goes and is very anti-social. But the bullying doesn't stop there. Now that he only talks to his sister he is known as a weirdo, or loner therefore making it almost impossible for Dipper to communicate amongst the other students.

**Mabel**

Now that we're done with Dipper let's head on over to Mabel. The hyper, happy-go-lucky girl that everyone loves. She could never tell a lie, right? Wrong. She has a dark secret that no one, not even Dipper, knows about. You see, like Dipper, she has a hard time making friends. Not because of anxiety though, just because she is labeled as "weird" and "different". She has her circle of friends, and she likes to pretend she doesn't hear those comments people make when she walks past them in the halls. But sometimes when she's alone she wonders if her "friends" are the ones saying those things about her too. Then the blade slices her skin. She wonders if they even like her. She makes another cut. Or are they just like them? A few more cuts, and she's done for the day. She wraps her arm in bandages, puts on a fake smile, and walks out the bathroom. Just like every other day.

One day these beautiful people will be dead and gone all because, unlike a rose, their thorns don't show...

**Okay I know it was short, but I only want to do two people a chapter. The next chapter will probably be Soos and Stan. If you have any ideas as to what their secret should be please tell me! It's already one in the morning and I don't want to think right now:P Also, if you have an idea for any other character like Gideon, Wendy, Pacifica, or Robbie tell me! I think those are the only character's I'm doing, but if you can think of any more you would like to see tell me, and I might write it. Don't forget to ****REVIEW!**


	2. Stan and Soos

**Yay!** **Chapter two! It seems like people are liking this story which makes me really happy :-) By the way have any of you read The Ten? Cause I uploaded it a while back ago, but only one person reviewed so if you want read that so I can know if I should even continue it. Thanks in advance:D**

**Stan**

What about Stan? Well, he was emotionally abused by his parents when he was just a little kid. His parents, especially his dad, would always tell him things that no little boy should hear. His dad thought he was toughening him up, but in reality he was making life miserable for his son. It didn't matter what he did, it was always going to be worse than bad to his parents. They would constantly tell him things like, "Next time I expect better..." Or "That's it? That's the amazing thing you wanted to show me?" Comments like this made Stan afraid to do anything because he felt like if he did it'd be bad. He stopped talking, and stopped trying. He had his mind set to be a doctor, but his father told him that he wouldn't be smart enough for that and that he would never be helpful in a hospital. Because of this he dropped out of school, and moved far away from his family. He now works at a gift shop, and occasionally dreams about becoming a doctor and saving people's lives. Then he remembers his father's words and accepts the fact that he will always be nothing.

**Robbie**

Just like Mabel Robbie has had some problems with bullies. Except, unlike Mabel, he didn't cut he just changed his entire personality. When Robbie was young he was very silly. In third grade the children decided that being silly was wrong and started to laugh when they saw him. At first it didn't bother him, but after a while he started to become really depressed by it. Over the summer before fifth grade be decided that two years of bullying was enough. He exchanged his bright colorful clothes for all black clothes. He cut and dyed his hair black, and stitched a broken heart onto his hoodie as a symbol of his depression. To this day he still gets weird looks at school because of his past.

**Okay let me answer questions!**

**Elemental756 said:**

**_Yay you wrote a new story. Wait... WTF is wrong with you. Mabel cuts herself. Dipper has social anxiety. Are you trying to ruin my childhood. _**

**Answer: Honestly I don't know what's wrong with me:( I've just been really sad lately and I don't really know why. I'm not trying to ruin your childhood, but these things I'm writing about are things that are real. People have these things, but no one even cares. I just think the least anybody could do is bring awareness to them. I'm sorry if you don't like it or get uncomfortable reading it but it's all true. **

**Mabel x Mermando fan asked:**

**_Could you do Mermando please?_****_I felt really bad for him in The_****_Deep End:_**

**_1) He got kidnapped out of his home. 2) He escaped & got knocked out by a log. 3) He has a deep depression whenever he is away from his family. 4) Basicaly to say, after he was kidnapped and before he met Mabel he lost hope in everything :(_**

**Answer: Mermando would actually be an interesting character to write about... I'll think about it :)**

**JavertInMiniature said:**

**_Ooh, I feel like Stan could have some dark secrets of his own, especially if you subscribe to the secret twin theory. What about Bill? I've got big plans for Bill's_****_secrets._**

**Answer: Oh my gosh I really want to write about Bill! But I can't think of any good secrets that he would have... If you want PM me about his secrets and if I like them I'll put him in a chapter! **


End file.
